Heirs to Infinity (MCU)
by Lasswithaquill
Summary: This is a story about a few teens who get pulled from our reality and tossed into the MCU. Keep in mind these aren't any teenagers, most of them are big fans of Marvel. This has romance, action, suspense, and more. Peter Parker is heavily featured in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming.

It wasn't dignified.

Falling off the bench wasn't either.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet. I brushed off the dirt on my forearms. I was standing in some sort of sports field. Across the way was a gate and a tall school on the other side. Next me was the football touchdown thingy I wouldn't know what is actually called.

The red and white bricks of the school seems eerily familiar. Kids, teens around my age, were filing into the building. I started making my way towards them, maybe they could give me some idea where the hell I was.

The gate opened easily and I made my way through it. I jogged across the road and made my way up the steps.

That's when I saw him.

I wanted to pinch myself, to check if I was dreaming, but I didn't wanna seem crazy.

"Hello." I stepped in front of him. "Tom, err, Tom Holland, err Mr. Tom Holland, sir." I felt like an idiot, but what was I supposed to do? He was a familiar face and I was lost.

"Um, what?" He asked. His brow furrowed. He was wearing his school sweatshirt, or rather Peter Parker's. That's when I realized where I was. Midtown School of Science and Technology, or rather the real life version.

But why was Tom Holland here?

"You're Tom Holland. You play Peter Parker." I insisted. "Spider-Man. "His eyes went wide at the hero's name.

"Um, you've got the wrong guy." He try to move around me.

"I'm sorry." I didn't let him pass. "I swear I'm not some crazed fan, I'm just lost." I could hear my own desperation clear in my voice. He stopped trying to move past me.

"Who are you?"

"Alex Turner. I woke up on that bench, and I don't know how I got there." I explained.

"Why do you call me Spider-Man?"

"Because that's the character you play." Frowning, I wondered why he was asking acting so weird.

"Character? Spider-Man is a real dude, and he isn't me." Tom insisted.

"Yo, penis Parker!" A boy shouted, driving by in a red convertible.

Realization hit me.

"You're Peter Parker." I stared at him.

"Yeah. " He nodded.

"Oh shit." I wasn't sure if I should cry or laugh. I laughed. Peter stared at me. "Sorry," I tried to regain my composure. "I need to see Tony Stark." He started to speak. "Spider-Man." I looked him dead in the eye. He nodded.

"Okay." He started down the steps. "Come on." I followed.

He led me into an alley and stared at me. "Um, I have to change."

"Right." I turned away.

"So what exactly do you need talk to Mr. Stark about?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it would be better if I explained it to everyone at once."

"All right, I'm good." I turn back around and smiled. He wore the suit from Homecoming. His mask was still in his hand and his hair was ruffled.

"Awesome." I breathed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ready to go." He put on his mask.

"Um, how?" He extended his hand. I could tell he was grinning under the mask. Moving forward, I took his hand.

"I've never actually swung with another person before." He admitted. "But I need both arms, so can you wrap your arms around my neck. "

"Okay. "I tried to contain my excitement. I did as he asked and we swung into the air. I was staring over Peter shoulder, watching the city fall from beneath us. The wind blew past us, causing my hair to whip my face. We landed on the balcony of Avengers Tower, where Loki threw Thor off during the Battle of New York.

"Hey Karen." Peter said. He was talking to his A.I. "Can you call Happy?" He paused, as if listening to reply. "Thanks." He glanced over at me. I was exploring the deck. "Hey Happy. I have someone who needs to talk to Mr. Stark." He paused. "Yes, I know that just because I went into space, doesn't mean I can boss you around." His voice hushed when he mentioned space. I started to wonder what point I was in the universe. Because of space, it means post-Infinity War, but Peter wasn't dust so…

"Great, we'll meet you down there." I had gotten lost in thoughts and missed the rest of the conversation. Peter turned to me. "Happy is going to meet us on the first floor. He'll take us to see Mr. Stark. "

"Upstate? The Avengers Compound?" I asked as Peter unzipped his backpack and started putting his clothes back on.

"Yep." He pulled off his mask. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. Everything was so surreal.

I pinched myself, again.

Happy Hogan was just as I remembered him from the movies.

As soon as we got into the car, he closed the shield that seperated the front and back seats.

Peter and I sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Um," I couldn't not ask. "What does the phrase 'I don't wanna go' mean to you?" I quoted one of his last lines.

"It was the 10th doctor's last line." I smiled. Of course he watched Doctor Who.

"What about this?" I snapped my fingers, trying not to flinch at the action.

"Um," He shrugged. I needed to stop dancing around the real question.

"What happened with Thanos?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"We beat him," Peter frowned, "well, I guess Thor did," He looked at me. "He decapitated the grape jolly rancher looking mofo." I snorted a the nickname.

"That's awesome." I relaxed into the seat. "I'm glad you never didn't feel so good."

"So am I." He smiled awkwardly.

There was a buzzing noise and he reached for his phone. I realize that I showed up without mine.

On the screen as picture of Ned with his mouth open and his nostrils flared. I smiled at the picture, just like the movie. He was facetiming. Peter clicked the answer button and then Ned's voice immediately filled the backseat.

"Peter, where are you?" Ned appeared on the screen. "Are you out Sp-" he came to a halt when Peter turned the camera on me. I waved. "Oh, hello."

"Hi."

Peter turn the camera back to himself.

"Does she know about the thwp-thwp thing?" Ned asked.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say that you're a pretty good guy in the chair." I used Ned's own words.

"You told her?"He hissed. I moved next to Peter so I was in the frame.

"She already knew." Peter answered.

"How?" Ned frowned.

"We are on our way to the Avengers Compound, so I explain where I'm from." I smiled.

The shield slid down. "We're here." Happy informed us.

"Gotta go." Peter hung up on Ned.

Staring out the window, I grinned.

Avengers Compound looked exactly like it did in the movies.

The car stopped. Happy made no move to open the door for us. I guess we didn't get the same respect as Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were a swirl of superheroes. I had to exert as much self control as possible to not totally fangirl. Captain America walked in and I tackled him in a hug. That caused Tony to fail at hiding a smirk. I gave Natasha a lighter hug, I wasn't sure if she was going to kill me, but it was worth it.

The cast of Infinity War gathered before me. To do a roll call: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Teen-Groot, Bucky Barnes, T'challa, Shuri, Drax , Thor Odinson, Wanda Maximoff, Vision , Sam Wilson, Rhodes, Doctor Strange, and well is that enough? They all sat around me.

Let me tell you. It is the weirdest feeling to be in a room where anyone there could kill you very easily.

"Why exactly are we here?" Stark asked Peter.

"I come from a reality where all of you are fictional characters." I blurted.

The room was silent.

Strange rose, opened a portal with his sling ring and stepped through. As soon as the portal closed the room erupted into chaos. Everyone started asking questions.

A few minutes passed before a portal opened again and Doctor Strange stepped back thorough. Following him were four familiar faces.

Aurora (Rory) Jackson, Chrysanthemum (Chrys) Lewis, Niles Hobb and Quincy McAplin filed out after him.

Looking at this group of four, no one would think they were that special.

Rory was a pretty short blonde with large hazel eyes. She held herself with the bearing of royalty, although anyone that knew her well knew she was a total dork. A few years ago she had decided to hide the fact she was a total nerd, and begin to wear make-up and dress nice. Not that I'm saying nerds can't look nice, she just didn't flaunt it.

Chrys was about an inch shorter than Rory at the height of 5' 1''. Her fiery red hair drew the attention of everyone, which she disliked and kept it up in a ponytail. She had the body of a runner, although she was a little more stocky.

Niles and Quincy were almost the exact same height.

Niles kept his hair short and tries to style himself after Dean Winchester, although his face was a lot thinner and acne-ridden than the hunter. He rivaled my own knowledge of the Marvel Universe, but wasn't freaking out as much as I was.

Quincy's hair was dark blonde like Nile's. Except it was longer and framed his face in curles, which probably could have been taken better care of, if he used, you know, shampoo. He wore a green bomber jacket, which i realized was the color of almost all of his jackets.

"Guys?" I stared at them.

"Hey Alex." Rory waved. They didn't seem that surprised to see the room of heroes. Excited, yes, but not surprised.

"What's wrong? Guys, it's the Avengers!" I motioned toward the crowd. Peter waved back.

"We know." Niles grinned. "Alex, look what I can do." In a… Flash… Niles moved across the room, like the… um, Flash. He even had a few flickers of lightning trail after him. I wondered if copyright was followed here, would men in darks suits walk out of the shadows if he named himself after the famous speedster. It looked pretty impressive until, he slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. "I meant to do that." He groaned, face down in the carpet.

"What the hell?" I stared at him.

"That's not even impressive, watch this." Rory closed her eyes, concentrating. Her form began to shift. She grew taller, her shoulders broadened, and her hair shortened until she was the spitting image of Steve Rogers. "Freedom." Her voice was the same. She changed back to normal. Steve stared at her in shock. Tears streamed down Tony's face as he held back laughter.

"That was good." Sam grinned.

Quincy was frowning.

"Watch this." He thrust his hands forward, but small sparks danced around his fingers. He stared at his hands. "Crap, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Thor rose, moved over to Quincy, and placed one hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." He seemed serious.

"You are all idiots." Chrys sighed. "I guess it's my turn." Her brow furrowed and she outstretched one arm. At this point, I realized the ginger was dressed like a sorcerer. There was a tearing noise and a red disk appeared in the air. Chrys reached through and pulled out a briefcase. The circle disappeared.

Chrys stumbled, but Rory caught her arm.

"Are you okay?" I moved toward her.

"I'm fine, just tired." She pulled away from Rory.

"What is going on?" T'challa spoke.

"Obviously they have powers. I would like to know where they came from and more about us being fictional." Shuri rose and moved over to Rory, watching the blonde.

"I would also like to know how my friends have powers." I stared at them.

"Strange," Tony looked at the surgeon, "explain."

"Two weeks after we defeated Thanos there was a disturbance that left all of the signs of an infinity stone." Strange began.

"Which is impossible because we threw those suckers into a star." Peter Quill smiled helpfully. Strange glare at him.

"Nevertheless. I followed the signs and it led me to Ms. Lewis lying dazed on the sidewalk. I took her back to the sanctum for… research purposes. Over the last few weeks the occurences of these rifts has been increasing. The rest of the children followed." Strange explained.

"How come Chrys is 'Ms. Lewis' and the rest of us are children?" Rory complained.

"What's causing the rifts?" Sam asked.

"The reality stone." Everyone turned to me. "I mean we are from a different reality, so…" I shrugged.

"What is it like in your world?" Bucky asked. He sat next to Steve. His long hair had been cut and he sported the look from the First Avenger.

"This is going to take a while, so we better sit down." Everyone sat, watching me. My friends nodded, giving me the go-ahead to explain.

"There is a company called Marvel. They have been producing comics for over seventy years. Recently, the Marvel cinematic universe, or the MCU has begun. Into 2008, the first movie was released, Iron Man." Everyone glanced at Tony. "These movies are the stories of all of y'all."

"How many are there?" Natasha sat forward.

"19." Unease filled the room. "In order: Iron Man, Iron Man two, Thor, Captain America: the First Avenger, also there was Incredible Hulk but that sucked, Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor: Dark World, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War." I finished.

"You called?" Scott Lang walked into the room, holding a hamburger.

"Shut up and sit down." Natasha ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He sat next to the couch.

"I wish I could show you the movies." I frowned.

Chrys cleared her throat and passed me the briefcase, motioning for me to open it. I did so, and had to hold back a laugh. "Seriously?"

"What is it?" Peter watched my movements.

I flipped the case around and revealed the Marvel films. "I think it would be best if we watch them all. Although, I have to say a quick warning. These movies contain some of the worst points of your lives and they will be painful to watch. If anyone doesn't want to watch, now's the time to speak up. We don't have to." No one said anything. "Alright."

A lot happened over the next 40 hours and 57 minutes.

A lot…

During that time, sighs escaped ladies and some of the men in the room for shirtless scenes. There was a lot of wincing in fight scenes. Bad movies were made fun of, sad scenes were cried over. Coulson was revealed to be alive, oops.

When we got to Homecoming, Peter almost ran from the room. He spent the entire movie blushing deeply. I grabbed his hand during the scene under the building. Practically everyone cried at the end of Infinity War.

By the way, during the marathon we went from being a group of people, to a massive snuggling. I lay on Peter's chest. Niles had Wanda leaning on his shoulder. Rory's head was on Cap's thighs in her legs were across Thor's lap. Shuri shared popcorn with Chrys. Natasha sat between Clint and Bruce. Quincy sat next to Chrys and Shuri on the floor. Scott was on Quincy's head, in tiny form. T'challa and Sam shared a beanbag. Strange floated in the air.

THANOS WILL RETURN

The words flashed on the screen. Tony threw popcorn at it. People separated, for showers and sleep, promising to come back in the morning. Tony led my friends and I each to our separate rooms and told us "No funny business".


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a headache from crying. I threw on a new set of clothes that were laid out on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Friday?" I called up to the ceiling.

"Yes, Miss Turner?"

"Call me Alex."

"Yes, Alex?"

"Is anyone else awake?" I pulled on my Converse.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, and Doctor Strange are in the kitchen. Mr. Parker is in his room."

"Peter?"

"That's what I said."

"Where is his room?" I moved towards the door.

"Directly across the hall."

"Oh." I closed the door behind me.

Peter's door was just five feet from mine. I quickly straightened my hair, then raised my hand to knock, but paused at a voice from inside.

"I think this is so weird, but I'm glad they're here." I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop. Peter continued speaking. "Chrys's smart. Rory's cool. Niles and Quincy are kind of funny." He paused. "Alex? She's awesome. I mean nice." Another pause. My face burned. "No, she isn't the new Liz." I knocked.

"Peter?" There was the sound of rustling.

"Come in." I pushed open the door.

Peter sat on his bed, legs crossed. His mask was in his hand. He must've been talking to Karen.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi."

"I couldn't really sleep."

"Neither could I." He slid from the bed.

"There is something about waking up in a universe filled with your heroes that keeps you awake at night."

"Wanna go for a walk?" He's suggested.

The outside air was chilly for early summer. Peter put his arm around me.

"It's awesome being here." We walked on the edge of the garden. "The fact that y'all have magic and heroes is amazing."

"Magic is just science we don't understand yet." Peter walked next to me.

"Sure it is."

"I'm at a disadvantage." Peter shifted the conversation.

"How so?"

"You seem to know everything about me, but I know nothing about you."

"Ask me anything." I suggested.

"What do you want to be?" Peter started out.

"Writer/actress."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite book?"

"No idea."

"Do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, I mean, both is totally fine." His face was red. I smiled. I had been beginning to wonder where the bashful kid that I was such a fan of was.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good, erm okay."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Red."

"Together they make up the colors of your suit."

"That's cool." He pulled away his arm. We met eyes. "Do you wanna-" His voice stopped. "Something's coming."

"Something's here." A deep voice came from our left.

A man hovered above the shrubbery. An aura of red surrounded him. I scarlet jem was encrusted into the black leather of it his breastplate. Yes, I said breastplate. He was dressed like he belongs in one of my books. Below him, twenty guys held guns pointed right at us.

He waved his hand and Peter went flying backwards. Behind the man's mask, brown eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" He stared at me. I ignored him.

"Peter!" I rush to his side. He was pushing himself up.

"Kill him. Take her." The man ordered his goons.

At once, one raised his gun. I didn't even think, I pulled a dazed Peter behind my body.

The shot rang off.

I'm not sure if you ever been shot before, but ain't fun.

It felt like I had been hit with a small pebble above my right hip. I sat up from on top of Peter. I tried to stand from kneeling, by my knees collapsed. A fire felt as if it had been lit inside my stomach.

"You fools. I needed her." The man's voice growled.

"Alex?" Peter had caught me. He pulled me into his lap.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, and Doctor Strange are on their way." I heard Karen's voice say.

"Take the body." The man ordered.

A red and gold form flew over us.

I stared up at Peter. He brushed the hair from my face.

The burning in my stomach wouldn't go away.

"Alex, you're going to be okay." Peter assured me.

I knew I wasn't, I was dying.

Shit.

"I don't feel so good. "I smiled through the pain. Gallows humor, nice Alexandra. My priorities at this point should have probably been living but… nah.

Reaching up with my hand, I put it on the back of Peter's head. His hand hair was soft.

My torso burned.

I raised up my own head and kissed him. Luckily he kissed back, or that would've been uncomfortable last moment. His lips were soft. And he tasted faintly like skittles, which we had shared while watching the movies earlier.

I pulled away. "Awesome." I breathed.

Then I died.

The end.

JK.

But seriously, I'm pretty sure I died.

My first breath was easy. I noticed I was laying on some sort of table. My body felt extremely good for being shot.

I turned my head, and a smile crapped on to my face.

"On your left." My voice worked easily, which was a surprise.

Peter Parker jerked upwards. Tears ran down his face and his eyes were red.

"Peter, are you okay?" I sat up.

"Alex?" His voice croaked.

"Yes." I pushed off of the table. The edge broke away in my hand. I stared down at it.

"You were dead." Peter stared at me.

"Um." I looked down at my shirt.

The sweatshirt I was wearing had a hole in it. Blood coated the fabric. I lifted up the shirt. A small metal object fell from the folds. My skin was smooth, well except for the abs.

Wait, what?

Those were new.

There was a flash of lightning and Niles appeared at the door of the lab. Which is what I realize we were in. "Alex, you're alive?" He grinned and immediately hugged me. I squeezed him back. Niles let out of cry of pain. I let go quickly and he crumbled to the ground.

Peter helped the speedster up.

Niles clutched his side.

"What's going on?" Cap appeared at the door. He wore street clothes, but brandished his shield. His blue eyes scanned the room, before lowering the weapon. Peter passed Niles to him.

He moved towards me, I backed up so that was on the other side of the table. "Don't come near me."

He didn't stop.

"Peter, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He grabbed my hand. "Squeeze." I did, lightly. He didn't flinch. "I have super strength, too. You can't hurt me that easily."

A/N: Hey guys! I hope y'all like it so far. There is lots more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Stark, Cap, Strange, Rory, Chrys, Quincy and Niles stood around the table. Strange had patched up Niles's ribs and run almost a million tests on me. He had concluded that I was alive, which I could have just told him.

Peter hadn't let go of my hand since he first took it, and I didn't want him to.

"Strange, what is going on?" Steve commanded. "Why do the kids have powers?"

"So, our current theory is that the reality stone is combining our two realities. The children were the first pulled over, but it's been becoming increasingly common. There was a week between Miss Lewis and Rory arriving, but only two days between Quincy and Alex. The residual energy from the transfers gave them all powers."

"Why did we not know about this sooner?" Tony fitled with his phone.

"I kept them in my sanctum for training." Strange did not seem to regret anything.

"So you kidnapped them." Steve growled.

"As I said, I trained them."

"Sounds like kidnapping." I mumbled.

"Kids, go to bed. Peter, make sure you call May." Tony ordered.

We didn't go to bed.

However, we did raid the kitchen, then we all hung out in Peter's room.

"What happened, exactly, in the garden?" Rory gnawed on a piece of jerky.

"Yeah, what did the man who attacked you look like?" Quincy prompted.

"No, not that." A gleam appeared in Rory's eyes. Niles giggled.

"Piss off." I glared at them.

"The reality stone guy's powers didn't seem to work on Alex." Peter avoided the direction the conversation was being steered.

"That's because we have its energy inside us." Chrys rummage through the bag of combos.

Everyone stared her.

"Go on." I prodded. She looked up.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" No one answered. She sighed. "The reality stone pulled us here. It's excess energy gave us power, so naturally it recognize us as part of it and it wouldn't harm itself."

"Obviously." Quincy nodded as if he knew this all along.

"Duh." Rory grumbled.

"Shit!" I sat forward.

"What?" Peter stared at me, alarmed.

"What day is it?" Times seem to be a little different here.

"Thursday, June 14, 2018." He answered. I sighed in relief.

"Wait, why aren't you in school?" Chrys seemed interested or at least she was now looking at us.

"School ended last week" Peter answered.

"But I saw you going to school, that's where we met." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I was just going to pick up some stuff from my locker, today was the first day it was open over the summer. Apparently a bunch the staff went on holiday." He explained. "Anyways, May let me stay at the compound this summer."

"Does she know you're Spider-Man?" I asked.

"Like you saw, she caught me with the suit on. She's not happy about it, but she's letting me continue hero-ing."

"Aren't you supposed to call her?" Quincy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Peter pulled out his phone and press the call button. Rory pressed speaker.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came from the other end.

"Hi." Rory said quickly before Peter could.

"Who is this?" May asked.

"Sorry, May." Peter glared at Rory. "That was my friend."

"It sounded like a girl. Peter, are you with a girl?"

"Three, actually." Quincy grinned.

"Does Chrys count?" Rory 'reasoned'.

"Three girls?" May sounded impressed. "I'm surprised."

"It's not like that!" Peter cried frantically. His face is burning.

"Ouch." I smiled.

"That's not what I meant." He looked to be on the edge of panic.

"Why did you say 'ouch'?" Rory's eyebrow raised.

A knock sounded on the door, and it opened. Shuri stood in the doorway.

"Got to go, May, a Wakanan princess just showed up." Peter blurted.

"Wha-?" Peter hung up.

"Hey, guys." Shuri moved into the room and hopped onto the bed with us. Peter and her first bumped.

"Yes!" I jumped with happiness, falling off the bed.

"What was that? Peter asked. Grinning, I picked myself up from the floor.

"Well, the entire Fanbase for Marvel really, really wants you guys to be friends. Oh, has Shuri met Michelle?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "I still have a secret identity."

"I'm surprise she hasn't figured out yet." Niles shrugged.

"You're a Disney princess." I remembered. "Everyone's favorite. Disney owns Marvel, and you're a princess so… tada."

"Cool." Shuri grabbed the Doritos from Quincy's lap.

"What is everyone doing?" Tony's voice came from the doorway. We turned a look at him. I noticed that Peter looked scared.

"N-nothing." Peter stuttered.

"It's late. One of you died today. One of you broke your ribs. The rest are you experienced a traumatic loss, whatever. Go to your own rooms and go to sleep." Stark spun and strutted away.

This time Tony ordered Friday not to let us out of our rooms.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed, debating whether or not I could get Chrys to bring my writing into this reality.

A red light flashed and alarms rang through the room. "Friday, what's going on?" I hopped off my bed.

"The avengers are needed. There is an attack in Washington DC" She responded.

"By what?" I demanded.

"It appears to be an army of dragons."

"Seriously?" I grinned, then remembering myself, I turned serious. "How can I help?"

"You can't."

"What?" I pressed the button that was supposed open the door. Nothing happened.

"Mr. Stark has forbade me from letting anyone under the age of 18 from their rooms." Friday didn't sound too apologetic.

"Oh, come on. He supposed to be cool." I groaned.

"There was a message left for you." A screen flashed to life on the door. It was a view of Tony sitting in the cockpit of the quinjet. Cap stood behind him. H

"Hey kids, we are off to save the president." He seemed excited.

"Ew, Trump." I sneered.

"The president is Alyssa MacArthur." Friday informed me.

"I love this universe."

"We're leaving you guys behind because, well, you're grounded." I frowned. "While we're gone, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and definitely don't do something I would do. There's a small gray area in there and that's where you operate." Did he seriously just quote himself?

The screen disappeared.

I tried the button again, nothing.

Hopefully I won't have to pay for this.

Taking a deep breath, I dug my fingers into the metal of the door. It was surprisingly easy. I pulled the door away from the frame. On the other side stood a surprised looking Quincy.

"How did you get out of your room? I tossed the door to the side.

"The door open when I told it too." He shrugged.

"So you hacked it?" I stared at him.

"With my mind, so yeah, I guess." He moved to Peter's door and opened it via the button. Peter fell to the ground as if he had been trying to pry open the door.

"Hi, guys." He picked himself off the floor. He wore his suit.

"I'm guessing you also want to help me Avengers?" I commented.

"Technically, I am an Avenger, so…" I could tell he was grinning under the mask.

"Come on, Bug Boy." I moved to Rory's room and pulled off the door. Rory stood behind it, looking annoyed.

"Finally." She stepped out past me.

"You're welcome." I grumbled.

A blue portal opened next to me. Chrys stepped out of it, and it closed behind her.

"I thought your portals were red."

"Only when I travel through realities. It's much easier to jump around the same plane of existence." She wore her sorcerer gear.

"Cool."

"How are we going to meet up with the Avengers?" Niles stepped from his Quincy-opened the room. The bandage around his torso was gone. I guessed he got a healing factor as part of his powers.

"We can take a quinjet." I suggested.

"This way." Quincy began to move for the elevator. "I can sense them."

"That's normal." Rory mumbled.

Quincy shot a glance back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was surprisingly easy to get onto the quintet. But we quickly ran into a problem.

"Does anyone know how to fly a plane?" Quincy asked. No one answered.

"Can't you just fly with your mind?" Niles had already taken a seat.

"That's not how it works." Quincy growled.

"Are you seriously going to fight bad guys wearing that?" Shuri's voice came from the open bay doors. I looked down at my outfit. Jean shorts, converse, and a tank top.

"There really isn't anything else for us to wear." I pointed out.

"You can thank me later." She grinned, tossing each of us a backpack, except for Chrys and Peter. "I'm guessing you want to keep your wizard robes?" Chrys nodded.

15 minutes later we were outfitted.

Rory wore a skin tight suit. There seem to be a type of armor worked into the design. The entire suit was black, except for the white accents. A mask fit around her eyes.

Niles's outfit looked uncomfortably like Ralph Dibney's, except instead of a mask like Rory he had X-Men Quicksilver style goggles.

Quincy's outfit looked like it came straight from the movie 'Tron', complete with glowing silver accents. A cloak was tied around his shoulders. All that I could think was the small angry lady from Incredibles yelling, "no capes!". A helmet reminisce of John Diggle's fit over his curly hair. Reflective lenses hit his eyes and the rest of his face.

My outfit was dark blue and red. My shirt had no sleeves, but my forearms and hands were covered in padded fingerless gloves. Tall boots covered my feet and I wore female cargo pants, with pockets. My mask hid the bottom half my face, like the Winter soldier.

"I had an extra hour." Shuri shrugged, taking a seat in the cockpit.

"Naturally." Chrys joined her at the front.

We were over New York City when things went wrong.

Something powerful shook the aircraft.

Stumbling, I fell onto Peter, who took out Quincy. We pushed ourselves up.

"What was that?" Chrys commented.

"I don't know. It took out our visual and communications." Shuri pulled on the controls. "But whatever it is, it's not letting go."

"Open the bay doors." I called.

"That's a stupid plan." Chrys argued.

"I'm open to suggestions."

The doors open.

Dread. swept over me when I saw the creature.

 _Venom._

If one were to look at the list of Spider-Man's baddies, Venom would be at the top, with guys like Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus.

Venom is a symbiote. He needs a host. His favorite one throughout the comics is Peter Parker. But this time, the space goo wasn't getting him.

The large mass mass of black slime stretched from Central Park, pulling our craft down towards him uncomfortably fast. Whatever Shuri was doing to stop it, it wasn't working.

"Shuri, as soon as you get a chance, make a run for it. Get in contact with the Avengers. Everyone else grab a parachute, we need to attack it. Peter stay here, don't you dare let it touch you." I ordered.

"But I want to help." He protested.

"No." Chrys stepped in. "This is serious."

"Come on." I grinned back at my friends. "I've always wanted to do this." And I jumped out of the quinjet.

I landed on the grass in a roll. Surprisingly, the impact didn't kill me, cool. Pulling myself to my feet, I looked around. I yelped and jumped the side as the symbiote lunged at me.

Chrys stepped out of a portal next to me. She conjured up at orange-yellow spear and chucked it at Venom. "We need to keep it away from Peter." She advised.

"No shit." I side stepped another slime-tentacle-thing.

Rory landed next to us, unhooking the parachute.

"Use your weapons." A voice sounded in my ear. Shuri.

Rory reached into her utility belt and pulled out small disks. She tossed one of them at the symbiote. It was absorbed into the goo.

"I kinda expected something to happen." She glanced over at me.

A blast rang out and Venom was blasted from the inside. It quickly regrouped. Quincy and Niles ran from one of Chrys's portals. Niles started running around Venom, trying to keep him contained.

Quincy outstretched his hands and closed his eyes. Small blasts began to go off inside of Venom, breaking it apart.

I ran over to Chrys.

"Plan?"

She she shook her head.

"Damn, well according to the comics, Venom is only affected by loud noises and electricity." I recalled.

"The one time we need Thor." Chrys grumbled. "Tell Quincy use the streetlamps."

"What?" Use them how?

"Just tell him!" She ordered.

I turned, just in time to see a large tentacle reach over Niles and head towards Quincy.

"Look out!" I shouted. But it was useless, he was concentrating and his eyes were closed. Before venom hit Quincy, a flash of blue and red slammed into the teen. Peter swung down from the quinjet.

The boys landed a few feet away.

"What are you doing? "I stormed towards Peter.

"Saving Quincy's life." He turned towards me.

"Go back to the jet." I didn't want him here.

"No." Shaking his head, he stood tall. Honestly, it was really attractive, no stop thinking that, focus.

"You can't be here. It will take you." I considered trying to throw him back to the jet.

"I want to-" His voice cut off as there was a crash. Niles had been thrown into a nearby tree. Venom reached out for us. Peter tackled me to the ground.

The lenses of his mask went wide.

"No!" I screamed as Peter was dragged away. I try to grab them, but my hand slipped.

Peter shot a web into the grass, but the ground was just torn up.

Venom enveloped Peter, forming a suit over him. The nightmarish form appeared before us. Venom's mouth opened revealing sharp teeth. A long red tongue snaked out. The white spider symbol appeared across his chest.

"Peter!" I ran towards him.

" _We_ are Venom." A raspy voice that was not my favorite wall-crawler's escaped his lips. I reached Venom at full speed, barreling into him. I clawed at the symbiote.

"Get off of him." I cried. The goo actually came away in my hands. I reached for his face. I peeled Venom off Peter. A flash of red revealed the Spider-Man suit below.

Securing my grip, I stepped backwards. The symbiote released Peter. He fell to his knees.

A ragged gasp came from underneath his mask.

The good news: Peter was free.

Bad news: The symbiote began to climb my arms.

I stumbled backwards, falling on my back. I couldn't get my hands free. I placed my legs on the goo and try to push it off, but it just began to climb my legs.

Venom covered more than half my body and it was spreading fast. I flipped onto my hands and knees, I tried to crawl away. I needed to get away from my friends.

My last image as Venom closed over my face was Chrys and Rory helping Peter to his feet, while Quincy supported Niles. And the symbiote closed over my eyes and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS FROM QUINCY'S POV. THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ONE OF MY GREAT FRIENDS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

As soon as I'd realized exactly how dangerous this version of Venom was, I had begun to reach out and get a feel for the network of wires and electronic devices interwoven through Central Park, trying to find something I could use to actually hurt him.

Unfortunately, Venom may have been a savage beast, but he wasn't stupid, and when he saw a backline team member with his eyes closed and concentrating on something, he tried to reach out and strike. I was just lucky Peter had been able to get me out of the way in time.

I suspect I should have been too shooken up to properly fight after that, but the adrenaline on top of the last few days' experiences had created a buzz that blunted the trauma and terror associated with life-or-death situations—Or maybe was it something about this reality itself? The effects of different physical laws on the human brain would be an interesting thing to measure at some point.

Peter lept away again, over to Alex. I considered how fluid his motions were in the air; was that a result of training or his spidey-sense? That could be answered another time, however.

This fight was quite strange for several reasons. Venom wasn't MCU-canon, for one, and I didn't remember him being able to grow or stretch to such extreme proportions; Central Park was a square mile, and we had seen him cover a solid fraction of it from the air. Something unusual was definitely going on here. It was also quite odd that he hadn't taken a host yet.

I shouted to Rory, who was mostly running interference by blowing up any venom mass that tried to approach us, to toss over one of her bombs, and started examining the internal mechanism.

The fight had moved farther from where I was standing and more deep into the Venom-web stretched between the trees, so I should be safe. Chrys had also apparently decided that protecting me while I concentrated was a good thing, because she was firing those orange spears of hers at any pseudopods that came my way, while also bombarding Venom's main mass and teleporting Niles and Alex out of danger if Venom cornered them in close combat.

It appeared we were working as a team to some degree.

I turned my attention back to the bomb, which was a simple but advanced and dare I say elegant design; a tiny cold-fusion bomb that vaporized a sphere of metal surrounding it, which absorbed the radiation and created a spherical burst of pressure and heat.

Niles let out a yell of surprise and impacted a tree behind me—apparently Venom kept his super strength even outside a host? That was another unusual thing about this encounter—and a tendril of Venom snaked towards him. Rory was busy, Chrys was holding off Venom, and I didn't think Alex or Peter could see it from where they were positioned, so I threw my explosive.

The charge flew exactly where I wanted it, and a small mental effort shifted the internals around to shape the blast from a sphere into a cone, which obliterated the pseudopod. Niles jumped to his feet and gave me a small nod, accelerating back up to full speed.

I surveyed the rest of the battlezone, something still bothering me about how this Venom was acting, even if I couldn't put my finger on it… and watched as a tendril grabbed a fallen Peter by the leg and yanked him into the center of his mass.

A chill went down my spine as I realized what had just happened. Venom had gotten his 'perfect host,' and would now be far more dangerous. Especially because this Venom seemed far stronger than most were, and because we had to deal with fighting a friend and ally. But there had been something else, too.

I had finally figured out what was so strange about this entire battle. Venom's speed and strength were magnified incredibly from what they should have been, and I'd noticed a slight blurring and purple tint effect whenever he moved. It looked suspiciously like the effect Alex created whenever she used her powers.

Was this Venom dragged here by the Reality Stone like us? That would explain his new abilities, and how he was even here, in a world where he didn't actually exist… but was instantly replaced with an even more chilling idea when Niles noticed and reported something glowing on Venom's back. A small, purple sphere. Chrys got a closer look and confirmed what it was.

An Infinity Stone. The Power Stone. I had no idea where Venom had gotten it from, but I thanked whatever deities this universe had—Stan Lee?—that he didn't actually know how to use it.

Fuck.

But I did think I had a way to deal with it.

I began to explain my plan, but Alex let out a shout of utter rage that may have originated as the word 'no' and lunged at Venom before any of us could react or tell her what we'd seen. She slammed him into a tree, and tried to physically rip the black mass off of Peter… which appeared to be working.

I couldn't see exactly what she was doing because of the aura of distortions in the air that she generated when her powers were fully engaged like this, but I did see an injured and exhausted Peter leap away from Venom, who had reverted to being black sludge with an infinity stone in the middle.

Me, Rory, Niles and Chrys exploded into action. Steve handed me her bombs, which I modified into shaped charges and passed to Niles. Chrys teleported him behind the mass of Venom, which was already charging Alex and looking for a new host. Niles affixed the bombs precisely around the Power Stone and sped back to us before the explosions went off, blasting that chunk of Venom's mass away from the larger whole.

But the Power Stone was not affected by such things as force and energy. It stayed with its wielder, and there was no one to stop him as he collided with and enveloped Alex like it had Peter.

I dived to the side as Venom rapidly accelerated with a crack of displaced air and only narrowly avoided death for the second time in mere minutes. Even still, I tumbled to the ground and lost track of the others, only being able to see the occasional flash or hear the occasional shout from the raging battle

I stumbled to my feet after a few seconds of effort, trying to catch sight of the combat. It was only now that I noticed quite how destructive this short superfight had been. There were deep furroughs and craters scorched into the ground from me and Rory's explosives, shattered trees, destroyed park benches and paths and all kinds of property damage. But it could have been a lot worse if we had been in the city instead of the park.

Peter had returned to the fight, swinging between trees and over Venom's head, but even I could tell that he wasn't in fighting form. His reactions were visibly slower, and it seemed like he was relying on his danger sense far more than would be wise.

The group was too far for me to reach without tiring myself out from running in armor, so I decided to take the time and see if there was anything else I could use my abilities for around here before getting Chrys to portal me.

I closed my eyes and reached out, becoming aware of all the WiFi signals, electrical lines, and every other item of technology within the immediate area… including, interestingly enough, the shards of metal left over from Rory's bombs…

I didn't have time to consider that in any more detail, however, because in the brief time I'd been unaware of my surroundings, Venom had turned around and was heading my way!

I didn't have time to dodge again, and I didn't trust my armor against a Power Stone-infused Alex.

Chrys tried to form a portal between us, but Venom reached over and punched it into pieces, his fist enveloped in that aura of purple haze that indicated the Power Stone's abilities at work.

Without thinking, I reached out with my own powers, blindly and desperately reaching for something to get myself out of the way.

There was a flash of green, a loud detonation, and I was suddenly in the sky above Central Park with the outer layer of my armor blasted apart by whatever it had been that launched me.

Peter layered a lattice of web between a few trees to break my fall, and I returned to the ground shaken by not dead.

I gave him a simple "Thanks" in return, and idly wondered if this version of Spider-Man still did the quips he was known for and I'd just been either too far away or to focused on something else to hear them.

I returned my full attention to the battle itself, reaching down to my belt for a bomb, and noticed that it was the last one I had left. I would have to make it count, then.

Niles blurred and stopped next to me, relaying a message, one of the few verbal communications given throughout the entire conflict.

"Peter has something he wants to try. We can't defeat Venom with the Power Stone, but we can try and take his host."

I agreed, and changed the setting, trajectory and intention of my bomb. I through it above Venom's head, using the downwards airburst to knock him to the ground.

Peter landed in front of Venom just out of grab range, and actually took his mask off. My first instincts told me that it was a huge mistake, but then I remembered the genre conventions of this world we'd found ourselves in. This might actually work, if he was doing what I suspected.

His next words confirmed it.

"Alex, I'm going to need you to listen to my voice. Whatever this thing is, it isn't you. When it had me, I was fighting it, and I could feel that I had a chance of winning. We've only known each other for a tiny amount of time, but you're strong. Fight him out."

Even though I could have sworn that I'd heard each and every one of those cliché lines word-for-word before, it actually seemed to be having an effect. Venom's movements became slower and less coordinated, until his face actually dissolved back into slime and revealed Alex's.

The increasingly hard grimace on Peter's face vanished instantly when he succeeded, and Alex looked him directly in the eyes and rasped 'Taser Web' with what seemed like the last of her strength.

I saw Niles and Rory behind Venom with bombs ready for another try at the Power Stone in case Peter failed, but it looked like that wasn't going to be necessary…

Except Peter wasn't doing anything.

Venom took full control again and backflipped over Rory and Niles, who would have been trapped if Chrys hadn't gotten them out of there

I ran over to Peter and physically shook him by the shoulders, never mind the difference in physique.

"What are you doing? You heard her! She knows Venom's weakness!"

"But…Those aren't necessarily safe. I don't want to injure her."

"I don't care! If you don't do it, I'll do it for you. We need to get her out of there, and even if it's dangerous, she has a healing factor."

I hoped I wouldn't have to test myself against Stark's AI programming skills—not just yet, at least—so I was greatly relieved when I saw the mechanisms shift in his suit to electrify his webbing.

"Chrys is keeping Venom from leaving with portals. Now is your chance."

He nodded, and swung towards the area of destroyed trees and ripped-up ground that the battle was currently occupying, though by now it was more a game of keep-away—none of us wanted to get hit by the bearer of the Power Stone.

Each time Venom charged or jumped, a portal would send him back to the center of the clearing, but they were forming less and less quickly as Chrys tired from the sustained effort. Niles and Rory were standing by with bombs to buy Chrys time if she needed it, but again hopefully Peter could stop him before that was necessary.

This time, however, our hopes were proven true. Peter's aim had been perfect, and a metallic web wrapped around Venom's chest. Two more followed it, impacting and contracting around his legs and left arm, before each one lit up with a discharge of bluish-white electricity.

The coating of Venom around the sites of contact seemed to almost peel away and drip to the ground, eventually reducing him once again to the sludge-like state of his original form.

Alex took a few steps towards Peter and collapsed into unconsciousness from the combination of mental stress and physical injury brought on by the parasite.

I noticed that the haze was gone from the hostless venom, and that the Power Stone was simply floating in the middle of the clearing, casting a purple light onto the scene but doing little else.

Venom coagulated back into one mass, and each of us tensed up to continue the fight and protect Alex, but a bolt of red light blazed out of the undamaged forest and impacted the defeated parasite, making him vanish without a trace.

Everyone turned around to see the source of the attack, a normal-looking man wearing very strange clothing.

It wasn't richly decorated, or impractical or anything, just… anachronistic. He was dressed in what looked like dark leather, a red gem set into the front of his tunic. A small golden crown rested on his head, but it too was simple, as if intended as a statement rather than an expression of wealth.

More importantly, I didn't recognize him from Marvel canon, and it didn't look like anyone else did. Whoever he was, he was either new or unreleased.

The man chuckled to himself, then, in a grandiose and commanding voice, he spoke. "Are these the Heirs? I expected something… different. In any case, the Knights Avenging have almost returned, so I must collect my tithe and begone… until we next meet."

I couldn't get a feeling on whether he was friend or foe, and much of what he said made little sense…. the 'knights avenging' were probably the Avengers, but what did he mean by Heirs? Us? Well, Alex's powers and the Power Stone did have very similar used and even visual effects…

The Power Stone floated into his hand, and he vanished with a flash of blue similar to Chrys's portals before anyone could respond. Another interesting observation, but this person presented an enigma we couldn't use meta knowledge to solve.

Peter administered some medicinal compound Stark had created through his suit, and a few minutes later, Alex returned to consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO ALEX'S POV! Have fun reading!

So, yes, I'm excited to be in the Marvel Universe and all, but why does it come with so much pain? I mean, seriously? Every five minutes I'm being knocked unconscious. Although… It is better than math homework.

I remember coming back to my senses in Central Park. Then I was lying on the floor of the quinjet.

Groaning, I sat up. Shuri sat in the front with Chrys. Rory sat with Niles and Quincy. Niles clutched his side, as if is his ribs from earlier had been re-injured. Peter sat next to me.

"Did we win?" I tried to stand, but my legs gave out. Peter caught me.

"Kind of." Rory cradled her wrist.

"Where are we going? DC?"

"No way." Shuri called from the front. "I am bringing all of you back to the compound."

"What about the Avengers?" Niles protested.

"They can handle themselves. With any luck will beat them back."

We didn't beat them back.

Shuri landed the quinjet with the ease, but Strange, Steve, Tony, Wanda, and T'challa were waiting for us in the hanger.

"Shit." Rory cursed.

We piled out of the aircraft.

I only felt a little achy now, point: healing factor.

"The triumphant heroes return." Tony's arms were crossed across his chest.

"Mr. Stark, I-" Peter began, but Tony cut him off.

"No." He turned and walked back into the compound.

"I expected more." Steve addressed us all, but it seem to be directly aimed at Rory.

"There will be consequences." Strange followed Stark.

"You could've gotten hurt." Wanda stared solely at Niles.

T'challa didn't say anything for a minute, only watched all of us, his gaze lingering on Shuri. "Come." He moved up the passage.

They led us to some sort of common room, motioning for all of us to sit down. All the sudden I was extremely aware of the fact we were all wearing costumes. I pulled off my mask, noticing Peter had done the same.

Stark paced back-and-forth in front of us. He stopped, whirling.

"What were you thinking?" No one answered. "I told all of you to stay here. This is way out of your league."

"It wasn't last time." Peter's jaw was clenched.

"But it was." Stark was practically shouting. "You never should've been on that ship in the first place."

"You're the one that made me an avenger." Peter stood. "But you left me behind." He was yelling.

"I left you behind protect them!" Stark motioned to us.

I wanted to fold in on myself and disappear.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Peter cried.

"I thought it was pretty clear." Tony growled.

"Obviously not." Peter's voice quieted. He turned and strode from the room. Tony watched him go, then turned on us.

"Just because you know all about us, does not make you one of us." He stormed off towards the elevator.

Silence filled the room.

"Why did you follow us?" Steve stared at us. He looked almost sad.

"We wanted to help." Rory's voice came out as a whisper.

"This isn't your fight. All of you could've died." Wanda glanced at Niles. "I can't lose anyone else."

"Hasn't our mother lost enough?" T'challa looked at Shuri. For once the princess didn't answer.

"As of now, I'm no longer training any of you." Strange declared. Chrys opened her mouth, "any. Now go take those ridiculous costumes off. Anyone with injuries report to the medical center, everyone else, go to bed."

Recently, it felt like everyone was telling us to sleep.

I changed my costume to sweatpants and a tank top, pulling out a notebook, I began to write. 'I woke up screaming. It was a dignified.'

"Alex." Rory's voice came from the other side of the door. I tossed the notebook to the side.

"Yeah?" The door slid open. Quincy, Chrys, Rory and Niles filed through.

"We need to talk." Niles said morbidly.

"That's never good." I made room for them on the bed. Chrys sat in the chair to the desk. "What is it?"

"We want to talk about our living here." Steve he bit her lip.

"About the fact that there isn't a way to get home." Niles specified.

"Can't you just make a portal?" I addressed Chrys.

"My attempts of moving living things across realities has been," she paused, "less than successful."

"We can't leave." Quincy spoke for the first time. His skin was pale, his eyes were on the ground as if the reality of the situation just hit him.

"Worst things could happen." I shrugged. Everyone looked up at me in shock. "Of course I'll miss my family and stuff, but look at this place. I don't want to leave."

"I do." Niles frowned.

"Same." Rory agreed.

"I wish we could do both, but if I had to choose, it'd be staying." Quincy still stared at the ground.

"I'd leave." Chrys didn't look happy about her choice.

"It doesn't matter what we want. We can't leave, as of now at least." I pointed out.

"What are we gonna do?" Rory asked.

"Strange isn't gonna train us anymore." Chrys stated bitterly.

A knock sounded on the door and it slid open.

Steve Rogers stood in the doorway. His brow was furrowed and he had a slight grimace.

"I thought I would you all be here." We stared at him. "If you're going to continue to use your powers, and I have no doubt that you will, the least we can do is make sure you don't kill yourselves."

"Really?" Rory lept to her feet.

I thought Strange is refusing to teach us." Chrys said skeptically.

"Oh he is." Steve grinned. "I'm teaching you."

.

Training with Captain America hurt, a lot.

Wanda and Peter joined the five of us in training. Cap didn't go easy on any of us. The next week was a little pain. It consists of us waking up at the crack of dawn, then having our asses kicked by the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.

After a quick lunch, Wanda would work with Rory, Chrys, Niles and Quincy, on the account of the nature of the powers, and Steve would beat up Peter and I.

I loved it.

Strange eventually decided that Cap and Wanda weren't doing good enough jobs training us. I think he just missed us.

We spent two weeks training. In which, we were probably in the best shape of our lives.

The Guardians left in the beginning of the second week. They were off to check on the rest of the Infinity Stones. I was going to miss them. Honestly, I wish I had spent more time with them.

At the end of the two weeks, Tony came to us with his plan to move all six, yes even Peter, of us into Avengers Tower. Apparently the selling of the building never went through. Tony and Peter were still mad at each other, and I didn't know how to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

I needed air.

Escape.

Anything? Please.

Venom covered my entire body. I needed to stop it, him. It was going to hurt my friends. The people I cared the most about in this world, and the others.

A purple light filled my mind. It consumed my body. I no longer cared about anyone, just the power.

Fear gripped my heart.

I tried to run from the light, but at the same time I wanted to fling myself into it.

I deserved to have it.

Shooting up in bed, I gasped for air.

.

I was in my room, everything was fine.

"Miss Turner, I detect an elevated heart rate. Is everything alright?" Fridays voice came from the ceiling.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I glanced down at my pillow. I could go back to sleep, but that meant another nightmare, I had been having them every night since the encounter with Venom, two weeks ago.

Flinging back the covers, I rolled out of bed. I threw my hair up into a bun and put on socks and converse. Maybe a walk outside would help?

I reached the first floor in five minutes. I'd grabbed my Stark issued phone and headphones. There was nothing the right music couldn't cure.

Flipping through songs, I stepped through the elevator doors.

I stopped to soon as I started.

A man stood in the entrance of the building. He looked like he belonged at a Renaissance Festival, or Gen Con. He was dressed in black wizards robes, thankfully without the pointy hat. Around his neck was a clunky chain necklace. A large yellow jewel wasn't crusted into it.

Thinking quickly, I hit play on the one song that would get my friend's attention.

Wizard Dude's and my eyes met as Take On Me began to blare in my headphones. An evil smirk spread over his features as a yellow light blinded me.

A/N: So this chapter is very short on account that I'm double posting and that Quincy's is up next. Quick question, who is your favorite character?


	9. Chapter 9

ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM QUINCY'S POV

I woke up in perhaps not the greatest of moods.

Some thrice-damned fool was playing Take On Me through a phone downstairs… Alex's phone, at exactly 3:28.82 AM, according to my clock.

Decidedly abnormal; investigation required. I decided there was no sense in waking the others, because they needed their sleep and a single thought from me could have the alarms blaring and the entire place on high alert.

I grabbed a stun pistol Shuri had made me when I expressed my desire for a weapon I could adjust on the fly; nonlethal by design, but I knew I could bypass that particular restriction if necessary.

As I walked down the hallway I tried very deliberately to ignore the fact that I needed to consider that option, but there's no lying to yourself about these kinds of things.

This universe played by different rules, both physical and possibly narrative. Death… was far less of a threat. An ending to be avoided, for certain… but the soul definitely existed here, as did some form of afterlife, whatever it actually was.

Of course, I still had no idea whether or not I actually possessed a soul, coming from a reality where it's existence wasn't certain. Perhaps Chrys or Strange could give me the answer, but it was not a pleasant thing to consider.

One disadvantage of Starktech is that it runs so quietly that you can feel as if you're alone with your thoughts even as the city moves and breathes around you.

In the space of the few minutes, I allowed these thoughts to run though my mind, I'd snuck down to the first floor to look for Alex.

My armor would have taken way too long to put on, and in this circumstance I suspected that finesse and mobility were more important, whatever was going on; if there was nothing, I wouldn't be harassed over being scared. If there was something, better I got there quickly.

The elevator was almost down to the first floor when I realized something that was definitely wrong.

I couldn't see through any of the security cameras linked up to the area where the signal had come from. I had almost not noticed, because adjusting to an entirely new sense was difficult, but as soon I realized, it was ominously apparent.

The elevator doors opened- silently, as I ordered- and I readied my weapon for whenever it might be needed.

Alex was right on the floor, passed out an apparently experiencing some nightmare or bad dream judging by the pained, frightened look on her face.

 _Fear; the first emotion_

Unconscious people didn't HAVE dreams. The situation was rapidly approaching panic-

What was that?

 _Cognizance? New variables detected. Revise objectives_

Dream-control and traceless knockouts were hallmarks of magic, and I could feel no foreign nanomachines or anything within her bloodstream; probably a sorcerer had done this. And there was something else… some creeping, barely-there feeling of unease.

 _Suspicion. Knowing. Knowledge. The process of deduction. Commence first trial._

I noticed a soft yellow glow against the background of bluish moonlight, and crept out of the elevator, ducking down to hide behind the reception desk. The oily feeling intensified.

 _Curiosity; self-preservation_

As I suspected, what I saw was someone dressed adequately wizardly. With a glowing yellow pendant that seemed almost technological in its crystal structure — which I shouldn't be able to sense at all — but at the same time completely unreadable. It felt… slippery.

 _Observation_

If venom had the Power Stone… and that mysterious figure who had taken it had had a glowing red gem…

 _Hypothesis_

This was the Mind Stone. Which explained Alex's condition; the Mind Stone would be far more powerful and useful than any kind of fear magic. I just hoped she could rationalize away whatever was happening in there as a dream, and not have to deal with the mental consequences.

 _Conclusion. Perfect results. Worthy of note. Begin second and final trial to ascertain potential._

Suddenly, the yellow glow brightened and the figure turned, their eyes glowing yellow in turn.

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

 _The world faded away piece by piece. At first I was scared and panicked. Then I was terrified. And after that it simply didn't matter._

 _Shape and color were erased, things becoming indistinct as Sight became meaningless. I was still in Stark Tower, in the city of New York, but those things had no shape, no form._

 _Location vanished, leaving there no difference between one place or another. I was me, one with every other thing that existed, for there could be no separation without distance, and time no longer existed._

 _This cosmic unity lasted forever and no-time-at-all as Identity was destroyed. There was no I, only existence itself._

 _And then there wasn't.._

 _And then there WAS._

!WARNING!

!CONNECTION LOST!

Existence re-expanded, the non-feeling of non-existence being replaced in a moment by a feeling of emptiness, like something was missing.

Identity returned, and I found myself furious.

Location returned, and I found myself localized and able to act.

Shape returned, and I found my target.

Whatever had just happened was completely incomprehensible to my material, matter-based brain and 3rd dimensional consciousness, recallable only as a feeling of absolute cold, absolute darkness and absolute powerlessness.

I suspected that itself was the tiniest sliver of what I had really experienced.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the world progress at a fraction of its real speed, as if time itself had slowed to facilitate my terrified fury.

In times of stress, the brain unlocked its safety limits and accelerated perceptions, but I had no idea it was this severe.

And why did I feel so calm and dispassionate despite having also flown into a blind, panicked rage?

I acknowledged my body leap from one side of the room to the other, executing a perfect roll-landing on the carpeted floor as a few bullets from his pistol pinged harmlessly into the walls, but I was mostly still caught up in the backlash from… whatever had happened.

Some kind of psychic attack, I guessed?

And while I couldn't remember the attack itself, I could perceive what had happened afterwards. It felt… like creation. Nothing becoming something.

While in the material world I continued to fight, firing back with my stun pistol while another few projectiles narrowly missed me, in my mind I was captivated by a series of things I remembered but had never actually experienced.

 _I struck one stone against another, breaking one into a piece of perfect size and shape. With this I could break things with precision._

 _I tied a rock to a stick, creating something that could be thrown with force but could also cut._

 _I was in a cave, looking out into the wilderness as rain poured down overhead. A flicker of lightning split the sky and left a burning tree in its wake. A flaming branch fell, blown by the wind into the cave where it was safe from the wind and rain. I found another stick to poke it with, and the fire spread. With this I could eat well or defend myself._

 _A vast field of grain spread out before me under a bright summer sky. The tribe would eat well this year, and every year to come. There was no need to forage now._

At once I realized what I was watching. Invention; the lifeblood of civilization on this world.

My revelation was interrupted by a burst of pain from my physical body as a bullet grazed my leg. It seemed that if he could not disable me with the Stone, he was prepared to kill me.

I suppose he had already shown me death, in a way, or something far worse.

With that thought my anger surged and I returned my focus to my body, with the visions continuing.

 _Stone Carving_

The wound wasn't terrible, and had not struck a vital organ, but it was painful and debilitating.

I fired a burst of covering fire and moved closer to the assailant, still mostly hidden behind Stark's excellently durable furniture, fighting my own body as to not collapse in pain, exhaustion and mental fatigue.

 _Metallurgy. Crafting. Mechanics. Architecture_

Was it the Mind Stone giving me these visions? Against the will of its bearer? But then again Alex's powers matched the power Stone, and that could not be a coincidence.

I guess that's what that man had meant when he called us the Heirs.

 _Biology. Theology. Astronomy. Statecraft. Culture. Art. Poetry. Literature. Physics. Alchemy. Chemistry. Magic of all kinds. Germ Theory. Programming. Laws. FTL. Weapons to destroy stars and planets. Nanotechnology. AI. So much more in a vision of Gold and Steel._

 _Ten Thousand secrets of humanity revealed themselves to me, and in the blur of information gained and lost-for no one mind could hold all of human knowledge-I saw one thing._

 _We create our own reality. Technology, magic and the rest of it are merely a manifestation of will overruling the universe._

The burst of insight came and went, leaving behind naught but a ghost of what it had been.

The Mind Lord, as I remembered he was known, looked quite flustered with my survival. His greatest weapon was useless and he had scored only a nonlethal hit with his backup.

On the other hand, I was never unarmed before, but I had an even greater advantage.

Now I was armed with knowledge.

I stepped out from behind my cover, reaching out with my mind for the first time since I had been attacked, jamming his gun. There were no digital components to signal, but it was technology none-the-less.

He raised and tired to fire but accomplished nothing, so I spoke not entirely of my own accord and not entirely using my own words.

"I suppose you will never exactly know what it is you showed me. I also cannot and will never be able to recall it, but I'm pretty sure you showed me… nothing."

I could tell he was just as scared as I by now, but far less detached. His mission, most likely simple assassination or recon, had gone Calabi-Yau shaped.

So far off track it couldn't be expressed in three dimensions.

He finally spoke up after what seems to be minutes but was probably only a second or two, but didn't address what I myself had said.

"It sent me here to find something. Something that would be important for the future. But all I found was you! And the Stone…" His eyes were wild.

Apparently all the weird psychic stuff was indeed from the Mind Stone. Who would have guessed?

I responded to his rambling out of habit, only afterwards realizing that he was probably just talking to himself

"It's fighting you? I think I know why. It's because it wants to be with me."

His gold-tinged eyes flicked up and focused to meet mine.

"You? Impossible! I'm the rightful-"

I didn't care to hear villainous ranting, so I punched my hand through the wall to shut him up.

Quite literally; the metal in the wall gave way to allow my fist passage, reshaping itself into tiny and mostly non-functional designs reminiscent of femtobots that would not be invented for another two thousand years.

The circuits and wires in the wall twisted into new, more mathematically efficient spare shapes as the top few layers of atoms of every surface in the room flowed together to form a weapon for me to use; nothing special, just a forcefield generator. Without any special materials it would probably burn out after one use.

"The Stone let you peer into minds and alter them, and lent you its knowledge? It gave me something a lot more valuable. It let me realize something on my own."

The Stone's glow dimmed and the panic on his face was evident even if you hadn't had Akashic knowledge forced through your head a minute or two previously.

I activated the small forcefield generator I'd made, creating a perfect sphere around him, letting it vibrate with the surrounding air as to still pass sound.

"Drop the Stone." I commanded.

"Why should I?" He retorted.

"I can shrink the bubble with you inside it if I need to." A bluff, but one I could back up. At least I knew that he couldn't be under any kind of mental compulsion; the Mind Stone would have protected him.

"That's a bluff and you know it. You're just a kid, and the Avengers w-"

Damn

"The Avengers won't have to know." I started shrinking the sphere, turning little spots on its interior surface opaque. Each small dot of opacity was focused on by a rapidly-constructed laser, heating the air temperature inside the sphere to quite uncomfortable levels.

He hesitated for the longest time, then reached for his necklace and slowly removed the golden gem from it, dropping it to the bottom of the sphere.

I opened a small hole, letting it fall out, and cut the lasers as I walked over to claim the spoils of victory.

As soon as the Stone touched my hand, I felt an overwhelming clarity of thought. For the first time in my life… I could see.

With an exercise of will, I created a field of subtle vibration around Alex's head of a precise frequency discovered to induce clarity and wakefulness in the 27th century, maintaining it with the downscaled version of a device employed in Wakanda to keep vibranium stable.

My perception continued to expand until I could see the tower, the patterns of electricity, motion, heat, air and data that made it up.

I could see the city, the macroscale networks of power and webs of signals that made modern life possible.

I could see—

Never mind that. My friend was in trouble; that was the first priority. The sound seemed to be working, but in times like this I supposed the first instinct was just as good. I shook her and she opened her eyes

A sudden blinding pain in my chest returned my attention to our unwelcome guest, it's source being the entry point of a bullet from the former Mind Lord's gun.

The Mind Stone had reacted quickly enough to use my forcefield device to catch the bullet before it penetrated too far, but the damage was still quite severe.

And here I was narrating my own mortal wound in a calm, dispassionate voice. Another symptom of the Stone, I would assume.

In the same moment the bullet was stopped and these thoughts flashed through my head, the Mind Stone made another autonomous action to defend its bearer.

A femoscopic forcefield formed into a cutting edge was the cleanest and most efficient tool for the job, slicing through a major artery and nerve cord in a second

Our attacker fell to the ground, externally uninjured but quite dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's Point of View

I was in darkness but I didn't think it was the absence of light, I think it was the absence of anything. I looked down at my body. It was covered in an aura of purple. I stepped back, almost hoping that I could escape the glow as if it was a cloud.

It didn't work.

"Alex?" I looked up. Quincy stood in front of me. He was frowning.

I tried to ask him what was going on, but my voice didn't work. I saw my arm raise toward Quincy, but I wasn't controlling it. I watched my own body move.

My finger's closed over Quincy's neck. His eyes went wide. My grip tightened. He clawed at my hand.

I tried to fight my own body, but nothing happened.

I could feel Quincy's throat being crushed by my hand.

His legs kicked out as I lifted him off the ground.

His face turned purple.

Veins in his forehead bulged.

His mouth opened as he tried to gasp for air.

Something gave way and his body went limp.

My hand tossed him to the side like a rag doll.

What was I doing?

"What did you do?" Niles cried.

I looked back to see the boy crouch down next to his friend, cradling the body.

Niles stood, fury raged on his face. "What did you do?" He lunged forward.

I caught his head with both hands.

Rage turned to fear.

I needed to stop.

With a quick jerk, Niles's neck snapped and he was dead.

A punch slammed into my face, but I barely felt it.

Someone cried out.

Rory pulled back her hand, cradling her wrist.

I begged my body to stop moving.

Please, not her.

I hit her once across the face.

She crumpled, but before she hit the ground, I caught her.

I lifted her into the air and slammed her down over my knee.

I could hear the snap of her back.

"What's going on?" Chrys stared at me, wide eyed.

In one step I closed the distance between us.

My hand thrust forward, smashing through her rib cage.

I removed my hand and clutched in it was unidentifiable chunks of guts.

Chrys's body dropped to the floor.

I tossed her insides to the side.

My eyes met my final opponet's.

Peter.

Peter could actually win, he could stop me, he needed to stop me.

He watched me as I reached out and grabbed his shirt.

Then I beat him to his knees.

I tried to close my eyes, to stop, to do anything else, but it was useless.

"I forgive you." Peter croaked as blood flowed down his face, "I forgive-"

I cut him off with another hit.

Eventually, I let go of his shirt and looked around.

The ruined bodies of my closest friends were strewn around me.

A blast of yellow light enveloped me.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Lasswithaquill here. Sorry for taking so long to update. But I have a few chapters up my sleeve that I just have to type up. And I have the rest of the story written up.

Due to recent developments in the Marvel franchise, I might be including Captain Marvel, but I'm not sure yet. For obvious reasons Heirs will deviate from the plot of Endgame.

As always, please leave a comment and ask any questions you have.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Quincy kneeled above me. He clutched his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

He looked over me, his face contorted in pain and rage. I followed his gaze.

The wizard guy from earlier stood inside a force field.

A spike grew from the energy field and drove into the man, killing him.

Eyes wide, I turned back to Quincy. His eyes glowed a brilliant yellow.

"Quincy." I groaned, still not sure what was going on, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Quincy just killed that guy.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Rory, Niles, Chrys, and Peter stepped out. They were dressed in a weird mix of superhero costumes and PJs.

Quincy thrust out his hand, and an arc of light exploded from his palm.

"No!" I shouted.

The energy struck our friends is the chests and they crumpled to the ground.

I grabbed Quincy's wrist before he could let off another attack.

As soon as my hand touched him, yellow light flashed before my eyes.

A chill wind blasted my face and my eyes snapped open.

I was standing in a graveyard on a hill. Quincy stood on the opposite side of a row of headstones.

His eyes glowed yellow and his body was rigid.

Darting between the graves, I held his shoulders and shook him. "Quincy!" No response. "Quincy, please! Snap out of it!" I cried.

The boy didn't move. I wasn't getting to him.

"Where have you brought us?" I let go of his wrist and looked down at the headstones.

Five markers in pristine shape, fresh flowers placed in the short grass. Moving to the one farthest to the left, I bent down to get a better look at the name.

 **Peter Parker**

I fell back. What was going on?

 **Loving Husband**

 **Beloved Hero**

Husband? Peter was 16.

Instinctually, I looked to the next gravestone.

 **Alex Turner**

The next.

 **Aurora Jackson**

The next.

 **Chrysanthemum Lewis**

And the last.

 **Quincy McAplin**

What? I was pretty sure I was still alive and Quincy was next to me, not dead.

Then I noticed it.

A small stone slab with crumbling edges. Weeds obscured the carvings in the center. I had mistaken the plot for an untrained area of land.

Grabbing a stick, I reached forward and cleared away the plants. I brushed off the dirt to reveal the name.

 **Niles Hobb**

My breath caught in my throat. Why was his grave so… pathetic. He deserved just as lavish a death bed as the rest of us. He was a loving guy. A brother to all of us. He wasn't the crumbling stone at the end of a row.

The world began to spin, and my surroundings dissolved.

With a start, I realized that this wasn't real. It was the creation to the mind stone. Also I totally should have figured that out earlier.

At least this probably meant my friends weren't dead.

No scene formed before us, just darkness.

"Hello?"

I turned toward the voice.

Rory stood alone. She looked small, all of her usual bravo and confidence was gone and she hugged her waist.

"Rory?" I stepped forward, calling out, but she didn't seem to notice me.

"You're worthless." A familiar voice snarled. Niles stepped from the darkness. He shook his head in pity.

"You aren't smart enough to get anywhere in life." A second, chuckling, Quincy appeared next to the first.

"You disgust me." Chrys spat.

"I'm only friends with you because I feel bad that you are incapable of making any real connections by yourself." I turned abruptly to the side. I stood next to me. My own dorm faces Rory.

"You are pathetic." Peter joined the circle of hecklers around Rory.

Tears streamed down her face and she sunk to her knees, her hands clamped over her ears.

The light flashed again and I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore of the visions. It felt like I was intruding on something extremely personal.

A jarring crunch came from the ground to my left. My eyes flashed open.

The man that had shot me, the man with the reality stone, now stood with one foot in Niles's chest. The speedsters eyes stared into the void.

"You never had a chance." A chill ran up my spine as his voice washed over me.

"We had to try." Chrys poke to my right and I turned to face her. She cradled tevie in her lap. Blood was everywhere: in the blonde's hair, on her armor, coating Chrys's hands.

Rory coughed and blood dribbled down her chin. Chrys increased the pressure on Rory's wound.

"And you failed." The man stepped forward, out of Niles's chest. "All of your friends are dead, or dying." He nodded to Rory. "It's time to give up."

"I can't-" Chrys began.

"Win." He smiled. "You can't win. You've failed them. You could have prevented this. It's all your fault."

"No." Chrys pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes." He nodded.

A flash and it was all gone.

I turned to Quincy, his eyes still glowing. "Quincy, stop this, please. You're torturing the,. They're our friends."

Nothing.

The thick scent of burning flash hit my nose, almost blinding me.

Slowly, I turned to face the stench's cause.

Before me was the burning husk of Midtown. It was eerily silent other than the crackling of embers.

A rasping noise caught my attention and I started making my way towards it. As it became clearer, I realized it was the sound of crying.

I picked my way up the front steps and was faced with a sight that almost made me fall back down.

A body lay hunched in the fetal position. The skin had melted off of the corpse and the bones were charred.

I fought down the bile rising in my throat and stepped around the body.

There were more bodies. They looked as if they had been trying to run from the school. Not all of them were burnt, some had large gashes across their chests, but they all had one thing in common:

They were all dead.

The crying was coming from a figure with their back to me, but I immediately knew who it was from their suit.

Peter had his mask off and his hair was messy.

Someone was pulled into his lap. They wore jeans and boots, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Peter!" I ran to him. I knew I couldn't help, but I had to try.

I froze when I saw who he was holding.

Me.

This was not going to be good.

Peter brushed the hair from her, myface. She- I was still alive, I didn't see an injury, by my skin was a sickly shade of white. All in all, I didn't look like I was thriving.

"Shhh." Peter whispered. He smiled through his tears. "You're going to be alright."

"N… n…" I stuttered and broke into a fit of coughing.

"Don't speak. Help is going to be here soon." Peter was obviously lying, no sirens were to be heard.

"No." My voice was stronger and it almost looked like I was trying to push Peter away. "No. It's all your fault."

"What?" Peter's back straightened. "You don't mean that."

"You did this. You killed all of us." I pushed Peter away. I really wanted to kick other Alex.

I, the real me, turned my back. I didn't want to see anymore of it.

Scowling, I sprinted back to Quincy. He stood exactly where I had left him. The veins in his neck bulged.

Using my momentum, I punched Quincy. Pain shot up my arm nd he only moved an inch.

So long super strength.

"Quincy, please!" I shouted furiously. "You need to stop this. You're putting them through hell!"

"The stone." Quincy croaked.

"What?" My anger disappeared.

He looked like he wanted to say more., but he didn't, or rather, couldn't.

The stone? The mind sone? What about it? Obviously Quincy was using it, or it was using him. But where was it?

I searched through him pockets, but a faint glow emanating from his clenched fist caught my eye.

The stone.

I reached down and started clawing at his hand, trying to pry his fingers open.

Nothing.

It felt like he was the one with the super strength.

Grimacing, I got an idea and hoped that what happened here didn't hurt the real us.

I bit into Quincy's wrist. His fist unclenched and the mind stone fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to a bright room. Wincing at the pain from looking into a light, I blinked a few times and sat up.

I was on one of the beds in the med bay in the tower. Next to me, each on their own beds were Rory, Chrys, Niles, Peter and Quincy. Quincy's hands and ankles were in cuffs.

Jumping off my bed, I ran to Peter.

"Good afternoon Ms. Turner." FRIDAY greeted me.

"What's wrong with them?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice. Tenderly, I brushed the hair from Peter's forehead.

"They are unconcious. I have notified Mr. Stark that you have awoken."

As if on cue, the doors opened and Strange, Cap, Tony, and May Parker rushed in. They froze when they saw me, looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Hi." I gave a small wave.

"On the security tapes we saw the…" Tony paused, "Wizard Guy, as you call him, come in. Although, I'm not sure how he got past the security systems." He trailed off, pulling out a small screen and began to tap on it, brow furrowed.

"Then you came down." Cap continued, shooting a glare at Tony. "You were hit by a yellow energy, and collapsed. A few minutes later, Quincy showed up and got into a fight with the Wizard Guy."

"It seemed as though the mind stone, the yellow energy, didn't affect him." Strange interrupted.

A memory suddenly returned.

"Did Quincy kill him?"

"Yes." Strange nodded somberly.

"What happened after Quincy attacked the rest of you, the cameras cut out." Tony set down his device.

"I…" I trailed off. It wasn't my place to say what I saw. "I don't think Quincy meant to attack them."

"But what happened?" Tony pressed.

"He showed us…" I drew a deep breath. "Well, no. Quincy didn't show me anything. When the Wizard Guy attacked me I saw my worst nightmare. But hey, I see that everytime i close my eyes." I chuckled nervously.

The room was silent.

"Are you trying to tell me," May began slowly. I suddenly realized why they cast Marrisa Tomi, she was terrifying if she wanted to be. "That my Peter, and all of these kids, just experienced their own personal hells?"

"Maybe." Hell doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Tony," She turned to him, but he held up his hands defensively.

"May, I didn't…" He started, but she gave him a stern look. "I'll fix this."

"Good luck with that." I mumbled. Tony shot me a parental look. "WHat I mean is that they are probably going to be extremely messed up."

"Are you?" Cap rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Not really." I felt kind of bad saying it. "I've gone through stuff before. Hell, I had depression."

"Had?" Tony frowned.

"Yeah, um, I think superpowers got rid of it." I smiled slightly. "Just not the ADHD."

"Your powers made you stronger," Stephen nodded. "It makes sense that it would take away your depression, just like it healed your side."

"I'm just happy it's gone."

"Hello?" A voice called from the med bay, interrupting our conversation.

"Quincy?" I yelled back, standing.

"Stay here." Steve gently pulled me back into my seat. "We'll handle this."

"But he's my friend." I tried to stand, but I didn't want to all together get in a fight with Captain America.

"We know."

"Don't hurt him." I pleaded. "It's not his fault."

"Stay."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one is so short. But the next chapter is a Quincy chapter, so there's that to be excited about. As always please comment your reaction. Also a poll: Ironstrange, Stucky, or Stony?


End file.
